The One Will Survive
The One will Survive is an object show Created by FireyTubeoy (2016-Present) Britishobject56 (2013-2016) London07 (2007-2013) 20 Contestants battle for £ 1,000,000 Episode 1 (01/08/11) Episode 2 (01/09/11) Eliminated:Window Episode 3 (01/10/11) Eliminated:Wand Episode 4 (01/11/11) Eliminated:Magnifiying Glass Episode 5 (01/12/11) Eliminated:Stapler Episode 6 (01/01/12) Eliminated:Grassy Episode 7 (01/02/12) Eliminated:Roboty Episode 8 (01/03/12) Eliminated:Math Book Episode 9 (01/04/12) Rejoined:Magnifiying Glass Episode 10 (01/05/12) (Double Elimination) Biscuit and Box Episode 11 (01/06/12) Ruler Episode 12 (01/07/12) TNT Episode 13 (01/08/12) Dough Episode 14 (01/09/12) Eliminated:Toothbrush rejoined Wand Episode 15 (01/10/12) Eliminated:Biscuit Episode 16 (01/11/12) Eliminated:Football Episode 17 (01/12/12) Eliminated:Magnifiying glass (Again) Episode 18 (01/01/13) Dubuted:Pebble and Poptart Episode 19 (01/02/13) Eliminated:Lightswitch Episode 20 (01/03/13) Eliminated:Pebble Episode 21 (01/04/13) Eliminated:Point Rejoined:Window Episode 22 (01/05/13) Eliminated:Wand Episode 23 (01/06/13) Eliminated:Bed Episode 24 (01/07/13) Eliminated:Poptart Episode 25: (01/07/13) Eliminated:Bow Episode 26: (01/08/13) Eliminated:Window Episode 27:(01/09/13) Won Chocolate Bar 2nd Crayon Season 2 on the 15th september Britishobject56 created a poll if the viewers wanted a Season 2 87% of the poll said yes 26% said not So yes won work started in October 2013 Second Season Voting votin for season 2 began on October 1st-Febuary 19th 2014 Voting the voting was between the orginal 20 contestants The 20 Fanmade contestants to join in Episode 18 and 10 New ones The 20 RC's Eligible to join in Episode 18 1.Pebble 2.Poptart 3.Bell 4.Marker 5.Basketball 6.Brownie 7.Cookie 8.Barf Bage 9.Snowball 10.Lego 11.Tune 12Orange juice 13.TV 14.Pen 15Apple 16.Tablet 17.Stone 18.Babybel 19.Cheesy 20.Fanny The Original 20 Contestants and 11 New RC's 1.Milk 2.Tubey 3.Bush 4.Glass 5.Stoney 6.Sausage 7.Water 8.Tack 9.Saw 10.Ice Cream 11.Black Hole The 20 Contestants That Joined S2 1.Chocolate Bar 2,007 2.Sausage 1,856 3.Crayon 1,456 4.Brownie 1,356 5.Ice Cream 1,025 6.Window 935 7.Pen 870 8.Saw 745 7.Poptart 545 8.Orange Juice 502 9.TNT 488 10.Tack 390 11.Magnifiying Glass 389 12.Bush 388 13.Wand 323 14.Stapler 297 15.Box 292 16.Pebble 250 17.Black Hole 247 18.TV 236 19.Water 229 20.Bow 221 The contestants that didnt get enough votes to join S2 Apple 214 Glassy 205 Lightswitch 200 Biscuit 192 Milk 170 Tubey 150 Point 143 Bed 135 Chessy 123 Fanny 111 Glass 107 Stoney 100 Bell 99 Marker 98 Basketball 97 Football 91 Babybel 86 Tablet 71 Tune 64 Lego 57 Cookie 54 Barf Bag 45 Snowball 39 Dough 34 Toothbrush 33 Ruler 25 Math Book 16 Roboty 7 Elimination Order Episode 1 (01/04/14) Episode 2 (01/05/14) TNT 1,056 Episode 3 (01/06/14) Crayon 1,955 Episode 4 (01/07/14) Magnifitying Glass 2,004 Episode 5 (01/08/14) Tack 2,256 Episode 6 (01/09/14) Brownie 2,567 Episode 7 (01/10/14) Bow 998 Episode 8 (01/11/14) Bush 4,346 Episode 9 (01/12/14 TV 2,436 Episode 10 (01/01/15) Rejoined:Tack 1,956 Episode 11 (10/02/15) Saw 2,679 Episode 12 (01/03/15) Box 2,730 Episode 13 (01/04/15) Joined:Noodles 1,019 Episode 14 (01/05/15) Pen 2,956 Episode 15 (01/06/15) Sausage 3,000 Episode 16 (01/07/15) Rejoined: Bush 2.567 Episode 17 (01/08/15) Ice Cream 3,156 Episode 18 (01/09/15) Tack 3,256 Episode 19 (01/10/15) Noodles 3,333 Episode 20 (01/11/15) Window 3,456 Episode 21 (01/12/15) Stapler 3,579 Episode 22 (01/01/16) Won:Orange Juice 3,956 (wand got 1,998 and pebble got 1,156 and BH got 2,126) Season 3 a third season was announced it premired on (01/09/16) Episode 1 (01/09/16) Episode 2 (01/10/16) Eliminated Milk 5,006 Episode 3 (01/11/16) Eliminated Sausage 5,266 Episode 4 (01/12/16) Eliminated Noodles 5,789 Episode 5 (01/01/17)